


O Segundo Botão

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Um presente é dado





	O Segundo Botão

Watanuki não tinha certeza se Doumeki apareceria na loja naquele dia. Ele tinha aparecido todos os dias nos meses desde que Watanuki tinha se confinado no lugar, mas hoje era um dia especial, hoje era sua graduação, faria sentido se ele resolvesse sair com seus colegas do clube de arco e flecha ou talvez sair para jantar com sua mãe.

Mas lá ele estava no portão da loja pouco após o anoitecer. E Watanuki estava sentado na varanda, ele realmente esperou que Doumeki não visse isso como um sinal de que ele estava ali torcendo para ele aparecer. Apesar desse ser o caso

“Você tirou as fotos da Himawari-chan na formatura como eu pedi ?” Watanuki disse.

“Sim” Doumeki disse

E aí Doumeki fez algo que Watanuki não estava esperando, ele pegou algo bem pequeno de seu bolso e jogou na direção de Watanuki. O objeto o atingiu em cheio na ponta do nariz, e dado o que ele sabia sobre a mira de Doumeki ele só podia assumir que isso tinha sido intencional.

“O QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO ??? QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA ??? PORQUE VOCÊ JOGOU UMA PEDRA EM MIM SEU IMBECIL ???”

“Não foi uma pedra”

Só ai Watanuki olhou para o objeto que agora estava caído em seu colo, era um botão. Um botão de uniforme escolar.

“Você quer que eu costure de volta pra você ou algo assim ?”

“Não. É seu”

Watanuki olhou para ele em confusão por alguns segundos, antes de se lembrar da tradição. Ele se sentiu um tanto tolo por ter esquecido, ele tinha passado um bom tempo fantasiando sobre aquilo na época em que ele ainda achava que iria se graduar. A tradição é que quando o colegial acaba você tira os dois primeiros botões do uniforme e dá para duas pessoas, o primeiro vai para um bom amigo, e o segundo botão que é aquele que passou mais tempo perto do seu coração nos três anos de escola você dá para pessoa que você ama.

Ele olhou para o uniforme de Doumeki e viu que os dois primeiros botões tinham sido arrancados. Watanuki hesitou por um segundo, sentindo o botão entre seus dedos.

“Então você deu o seu segundo botão para Himawari-chan ?”

“Não. Kunogi recebeu o primeiro”

O mundo pareceu congelar por um segundo, uma parte de Watanuki queria gritar pela estupidez da declaração de amor mais ridiculamente Doumeki do mundo, porque basicamente consistia do idiota não dizendo nada, fazendo algo muito rude ao jogar o troço na cara da pessoa que não estava esperando e conseguindo fazer a pessoa que supostamente era o objeto da sua afeição parecer um pouquinho idiota no processo. Outra parte dele queria colocar suas mãos ao redor do pescoço do babaca e beijá-lo até que os dois estivessem sem ar.

Ele não fez nenhum dos dois e disse :

“Então você vai me mostrar as fotos da Himawari-chan na formatura ou não ?”

Doumeki passou para ele o celular com as fotos, e pelo resto da noite botões não foram mencionados por nenhum deles, apesar do fato de Watanuki continuar segurando o que pertencia a ele firmemente entre os dedos durante o tempo que Doumeki permaneceu ali. E mais tarde após ele ter ido embora em sua cama Watanuki adormece segurando o botão acima de seu coração.


End file.
